tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy Orlean
Nowy Orlean jest to główne miasto na południowo-wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych, które rodzina Mikaelson pomogła założyć na początku XVII wieku. Jest domem największej i najbardziej zróżnicowanej społeczności istot nadprzyrodzonych w serialach Pamiętniki Wampirów i The Originals. Pierwotni rządzili miastem przez ponad dwa wieki, zmagając się z walczącymi o władzę wilkołakami oraz czarownicami. Trwało to do roku 1919, kiedy to ich własny ojciec wypędził wszystkich, powodując straszliwy w skutkach pożar opery. Protegowany Klausa, Marcel odbudował miasto i uczynił się jego zarządcą, tworząc armię wampirów oraz skomplikowany system społeczny na swoich własnych zasadach. W drugiej połowie XX wieku wypędził wilkołaki na bagna, natomiast na początku kolejnego stulecia podporządkował sobie lokalny sabat czarownic. W czasach współczesnych Klaus powrócił do Nowego Orleanu przyciągnięty pogłoskami o spisku czarownic przeciwko niemu, jednak tam dowiedział się o ciąży Hayley, która spodziewała się jego dziecka i cała rodzina Pierwotnych postanowiła osiąść w mieście na stałe. Wzmogło to konflikt pomiędzy gatunkami: wampirami z Marcelem na czele, zniewolonymi czarownicami, wilkołakami, na których ciążyła klątwa oraz zmęczonymi dominacją silniejszych ludźmi. Prawdziwe niesnaski rozpoczęły się wcześniej, kiedy to lider frakcji nieśmiertelnych uniemożliwił przeprowadzenie rytuału Zbiorów, mającego dodać wiedźmom mocy, jednak był wątpliwy etycznie. Serial The Originals opowiada historię rodziny Mikaelson, próbującej odzyskać miasto, w którym niegdyś panowała. Po rozpoczęciu wojny na froncie pojawiają się nowi wrogowie, twarze z przeszłości oraz demony, nad którymi nie każdy potrafi zapanować. Nowy Orlean z całą swoją barwnością jest tłem dla miłości i śmierci. Historia |-|XVIII wiek= W 1722 Zostało to określone w powieści The Originals: The Rise roku Pierwotni przybyli do Nowego Orleanu na statku, którego załogę uczynili swoim posiłkiem. Na miejscu rozpoczęli tworzyć swoje imperium w niewielkim mieście, rządzonym przez wilkołaki oraz czarownice. Pozyskując coraz to nowe wpływy, zawierając romanse i zabijając, Mikaelsonowie dotarli do władzy i pomogli doprowadzić Francuską Dzielnicę do świetności. W latach 20. do miasta przybywały sprowadzane z Francji młode dziewczyny - najczęściej biedne lub osierocone, które zostawały żonami bogatych mieszkańców Nowego Orleanu nawet wbrew własnej woli. Rebekah pomagała im, tłumacząc to kobiecą solidarnością. |-|XIX wiek= W 1814 roku, knujący przeciwko swojemu bratu, Niklausowi, Kol znalazł sojuszników w osobie czarownic Mary-Alice Claire i Astrid Malchance. Kobiety zgłębiały tajniki kenyi - pewnego rodzaju magii, tworząc wiele narzędzi, mogących służyć przeciwko innym. W mieście mieszkała także wdowa Fauline. Kol zabił ją oraz innych wiernych podczas mszy w kościele, a następnie wraz ze swymi współpracownicami przeszukiwał jej dom. Klaus przyłapał go i sprawił, że posiadłość zmieniła się w więzienie dla Mary-Alice oraz Astrid. W późniejszym czasie dom stał się zakładem psychiatrycznym dla problematycznych wiedźm. W grudniu odbył się Bożonarodzeniowy bal Mikaelsonów, na którym pojawiło się wielu mieszkańców miasta, w tym Freya. W 1820 roku, Pierwotni utrzymywali wzmożone kontakty z ówczesnym Gubernatorem, który wspierał ich, dzięki czemu współpraca i rozwój miasta kwitły. Syn zarządcy, Emil, był wybrankiem Rebekah, lecz zginął z rąk Klausa. Na pogrzebie chłopaka Mikaelsonowie spotkali jego brata, Marcela, który służył jako niewolnik własnemu ojcu i zaadoptowali go. |-|XX wiek= W 1919 roku, w całym kraju panowała prohibicja, jednak alkohol był dostarczany dzięki zarządzających miastem Pierwotnych. Władzę w sabacie objął przybysz z Francji, Papa Tunde, który został później uśmiercony przez Klausa. Tymczasem w Nowym Orleanie wybuchła epidemia grypy, która zabiła wielu mieszkańców. Szpital Fleur de Lis był miejscem, gdzie leczono chorych z łagodnym przebiegiem dolegliwości i zapewniano spokój umierającym. Pracowały tam jako pielęgniarki Clara, Genevieve oraz Rebekah. Ostatnia z kobiet wykorzystała nowe znajome do zwabienia do miasta swego ojca, który miał odwrócić uwagę Klausa od romansu panny Mikaelson z Marcelem. Niszczyciel przybył i usiłując zabić przyrodniego syna, wywołał w operze wielki pożar, powodujący destrukcję znacznej ilości zabudowań. Rodzeństwo Pierwotnych uciekło z Nowego Orleanu, a ocalały dzięki paktowi z Mikaelem, Marcel otrzymał władzę. W 1942 roku, Damon mieszkał w Nowym Orleanie z dziewczyną o imieniu Charlotte, którą przemienił w wampira. Była ona w nim zakochana, a po staniu się krwiopijcą zaczęła przejawiać ślepe posłuszeństwo wobec Salvatore'a na skutek sire bond. Do miasta przybyli wówczas także Lexi oraz Stefan, chcący przeprosić Damona za obwinianie go o swój upadek moralny. Bracia pogodzili się i wybierali się razem na wojnę, jednak na ich drodze stanęła przeszkoda. Pragnąc pozbyć się natrętnej Charlotte, starszy z nich skorzystał z usług czarownicy - Valerii LaMarche i zabił dwunastu ludzi, aby ta pomogła mu w odłączeniu wampirzycy. Okazało się jednak, że był to podstęp - czarownica chciała uzyskać moc ekspresji. Damon wyjechał, a Charlotte spędziła prawie siedemdziesiąt lat na liczeniu cegieł w mieście w oczekiwaniu na powrót ukochanego. W latach 90., pomiędzy stadami tworzącymi Klan Wilkołaków Półksiężyca wybuchła wojna domowa - na porządku dziennym było mordowanie członków własnego gatunku. To doprowadziło do spadku znaczenia wilkołaków w interesach miasta, pokonanie ich przez armię Marcela, przepędzenie na bagna oraz przeklęcie - czarownica współpracująca z wampirem nałożyła na te stworzenia klątwę, która zmusiła ich do życia w postaci zwierzęcia przez miesiąc oraz przemiany w człowieka podczas pełni. Jedynej potomkini jednego z rodów - Labonairów - małej Andrei udało się ocalić dzięki ingerencji samego Gerarda, który oddał ją do rodziny zastępczej. |-|XXI wiek= W 2010 roku Davina posiadała moc czterech zmarłych czarownic przez prawie rok, a Pierwotni przybyli do Nowego Orleanu w czerwcu 2011 roku. Rytuał odbył się 9 miesięcy przed ich powrotem, czyli w październiku 2010 roku. czarownice z sabatu z Francuskiej Dzielnicy postanowiły wykonać rytuał Zbiorów, by odnowić połączenie z przodkami i zdobyć większą ilość mocy. Zwyczaj ten był dość krwawy - polegał na poświęceniu czterech nastoletnich dziewczyn, które miały się odrodzić. Wywołało to duże zamieszanie wokół sprawy. Pastor Kieran O'Connell sprzeciwił się temu, a jego bratanek, Sean został przeklęty, wpadł w obłęd i zabił siebie oraz kilkunastu kolegów. Ostatecznie rytuał się odbył, jednak nie został dokończony - Marcel ocalił życie ostatniej dziewczyny - Daviny - i wziął ją pod swoją opiekę. Ojciec Kieran opuścił miasto. W 2011 roku, bracia Salvatore przybyli do Nowego Orleanu w celu znalezienia lekarstwa na sire bond, które połączyło starszego z nich z Eleną. Spotkali Charlotte, która spędziła całe życie na oczekiwaniu na Damona i poznali Nandi LaMarche - czarownicę pracującą w sklepie swojej matki, Valerii. Wiedźma powiedziała im, że jedyną metodą na zerwanie nadprzyrodzonej więzi jest pozwolenie ukochanej osobie odejść. Wspomniała też o złej magii - ekspresji. W maju 2011 roku, Hayley przyjechała do Nowego Orleanu, by dowiedzieć się więcej na temat swej biologicznej rodziny, ale zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Dziewczyna została uprowadzona przez czarownice: Sophie i Jane-Anne Deveraux, które powiedziały jej o ciąży. W czerwcu 2011 roku, Klaus dowiedział się od Katherine o czarownicy z Nowego Orleanu, która rzekomo knuła przeciwko niemu spisek. W celu zbadania sprawy wybrał się do miasta, a jego śladem podążył Elijah. Mężczyźni dowiedzieli się, że ich dawny wychowanek, Marcel, nie tylko żyje i ma się dobrze, ale stoi na czele świetnie zorganizowanego społeczeństwa. Czarownice powiadomiły ich także o Hayley, noszącej dziecko Klausa. Po długich oporach przyszłego ojca, starszy brat przekonał go do przeprowadzki i utworzenia rodziny w Nowym Orleanie. Rebekah nie zgodziła się na to, ale po tygodniach bez wieści od Elijah przybyła do miasta. Od tego momentu rozpoczęła się walka o władzę pomiędzy Pierwotnymi a armią Marcela. W późniejszym czasie włączyły się w nią też inne frakcje: zbuntowani przeciwko reżimowi istot nadprzyrodzonych ludzie (zakończyło się to klęską i odstąpieniem od walk), czarownice pragnące odzyskać wolność, podbudowane powodzeniem rytuału Zbiorów oraz wilkołaki Guerrera, które w latach 20. ubiegłego wieku zostały niemal całkowicie wytępione. W 2012 roku, intrygi i pozorne sojusze wyłoniły zwycięzców - Francesca Correa i jej wspólnicy, czyli wilkołaki oraz czarownice pokonali Pierwotnych doprowadzając do śmierci córki Klausa i Hayley, Hope. W rzeczywistości dziewczynka została wywieziona z miasta. Po czteromiesięcznym panowaniu Guerrerów, Mikaelsonowie w sojuszu z Marcelem obalili dotychczasowych przywódców, zmieniając ich na tronie. W tym czasie z martwych powrócili Esther, Mikael, Ansel, Kol Mikaelson oraz Finn Mikaelson, którzy stali się nowym zagrożeniem. Siłę wilkołaków wzmocniło małżeństwo Hayley i Jacksona, czyli ceremonia unifikacji, nadająca zmiennokształtnym zdolności hybrydy. Aktualnie Nowy Orlean spodziewa się nadejścia groźnej czarownicy, Dahlii. Mieszkańcy Obecni-żywi: *Hope Mikaelson *Kol Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Freya Mikaelson *Marcel Gerard *Davina Claire *Vincent Griffith *Nandi LaMarche *Angelica Barker Zmarli: *Niklaus Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Jackson Kenner *Finn Mikaelson *Esther Mikaelson *Mikael *Camille O'Connell *Joshua Rosza *Aiden *Eva Sinclair *Gia *Cassie *Valerie LaMarche *Wdowa Fauline *Sophie Deveraux *Jane-Anne Deveraux *Monique Deveraux *Josephine LaRue (prawdopodobnie) *Sean O'Connell *Kieran O'Connell *Bastianna Natale *Thierry Vanchure< *Diego *Tim *Celeste Dubois *Agnes *Katie *Bastianna Natale *Papa Tunde *Sabine *Genevieve *Clara Summerlin *Francesca Correa *Abigail *Mary-Alice Claire Dawniej: *Damon Salvatore *Charlotte Miejsca w Nowym Orleanie Mieszkalne *Posiadłość Mikaelsonów *Dom Wdowy Fauline *Pokój Daviny Społeczne *Cmentarz Lafayette *Kościół św. Anny *Szpital Fleur de Lis *Lycée (szklarnia) *The Palace Royale (hotel) Przedsiębiorstwa *Rousseau's (bar) *Jardin Gris (sklep voodoo) *Nandi's Specials *Big Auggie's Bayou Bar *Sklep Lenore Inne *Ogród *Bagna *Kocioł Dzielnice i ulice center *'Dzielnica Francuska' - tu rozgrywają się najważniejsze wydarzenia. **'Bourbon Street' - na tej ulicy mieszczą się Jardin Gris i Rousseau's. **'Dauphine Street' - na tej ulicy pod numerem 920 znajduje się sklep Nandi's Specials. *'Garden District' - mieszkają tu członkowie starszyzny sabatu. **'St. Charles Avenue' - na tej ulicy pod numerem 7041 znajduje się Daville Estate, główna siedziba The Strix. *'Doki' - gdzie mieszczą się bazy transportowe zarządzane niegdyś przez Mikaelsonów. *'Algiers' - nowa siedziba Marcela i jego armii, znajduje się tu sklep Lenore oraz stary klub jazzowy. *'Treme' - lokalizacja innego sabatu. *'Arts District' - tutaj Gia występowała, grając na bębnach oraz skrzypcach. O mieście Klaus: Stoję obok jednego z moich ulubionych miejsc na świecie, otoczony przez jedzenie, muzykę, sztukę, kulturę. ---- Klaus: Nowy Orlean to okrutne miejsce, a twoi wrogowie są wszędzie. Za twoimi plecami, przed twoimi oczami. Będziesz musiała pozostać czujna wobec tych, którzy będą wyglądać okazji na zniszczenie ciebie, a nadejścia niektórych możesz nigdy się nie spodziewać. ---- Freya: Czy nadal jest tak piękny? Nowy Orlean. Podobał mi się tak bardzo, kiedy widziałąm go po raz ostatni. Rebekah: Nowy Orlean pozostanie piękny na długo po tym, jak ja i ty będziemy zaledwie kośćmi w jego ziemi. ---- Stefan: Rozległ się przenikliwy gwizd pociągu,a ja rozejrzałem się wokół. Znaleźliśmy się na przedmieściach Nowego Orleanu, który tętnił życiem. Wokół unosił się dym i zapach masła, drewna opałowego i brudnej wody. Nowy Orlean był znacznie większy od Richmondu, a do tej pory nie widziałem żadnego tak dużego miasta. (Pamiętnik Stefano) ---- Stefan: Za oknem ukazywał się powoli, jak we śnie, Nowy Orlean,a za nim widniał bezkres oceanu. To było jak obraz życia, które mnie czekało: bezmiaru lat, niekończącego się polowania i niezliczonych dziewcząt o słodkich oddechach i jeszcze słodszej krwi. (Pamiętnik Stefano) ---- Stefan: Dotarliśmy do Garden Street – najwyraźniej głównej ulicy. Otaczały nas rzędy domków – schludnych i kolorowych jak w miasteczku dla lalek. W powietrzu wisiała wilgoć. Ludzie mówili tu po francusku, angielsku i jeszcze w wielu innych językach, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Wszystkie te dźwięki zlewały się w jeden. Na prawo i na lewo odchodziły uliczki prowadzące nad wodę, a wzdłuż chodników siedzieli sprzedawcy – oferowali niemal wszystko, od świeżo schwytanych żółwi po kamienie sprowadzone z Afryki. (Pamiętnik Stefano) Ciekawostki *Niegdyś miastem rządziły wilkołaki oraz czarownice, jednak przybycie Pierwotnych zapoczątkowało dominację wampirów. *Według serialowych zasad Nowy Orlean został bardzo mocno przebudowany przez rodzinę Mikaelson, która wspierała rozrastanie się miasta. *Kol wspominał, że on i jego rodzina mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie w latach 20. XX wieku. Prawda jest jednak taka, iż przebywali tam od 1722 do 1919 roku. *Odkąd Anne Rice wydała swą książkę Kroniki Wampirów i umiejscowiła akcję w Nowym Orleanie, miasto zaczęło być łączone z tematem istot nadprzyrodzonych. *Magia czarownic z Nowego Orleanu była kontrolowana przez Marcela przez ponad rok, jednak lokalny sabat odzyskał moc i wyzwolił się spod władzy wampira. *Przedstawiona w serialach historia miasta to połączenie fikcji z rzeczywistymi wydarzeniami: **W 1728 roku rzeczywiście do Nowego Orleanu przybywały "casquette girls", czyli "dziewczyny ze szkatułką", mające stać się żonami mieszkańców miasta. **W 1919 roku opera uległa doszczętnemu spłonięciu. *Według Pamiętnika Stefano: Żądza krwi, Katherine kiedyś zamieszkiwała Nowy Orlean, o którym opowiadała Damonowi. Odnośniki Galeria Zobacz również Kategoria:Miasta